


I get down on my knees for you

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Begging, Canon, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Hiking, Horny Even, Humor, Impatient Even, Isak acts like an actual child, Light-Hearted, M/M, Smut, Viagra, blowjob, boner, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak plays a prank on Even by putting Viagra in his drinkbased off of a YouTube video





	I get down on my knees for you

Isak prides himself often on the creativity of his pranks but it also may partly be just because his boyfriend is very gullible.

Even often rolls his eyes when he realizes it's a prank, he's the mature one in the relationship. Only a few pranks have pushed him off of the edge where he he ended up being pissed at Isak but nothing was too serious or crazy.

But Isak has the brilliant idea from watching YouTube videos to slip Viagra into Evens morning smoothie. They are going on a hike today and it's just the perfect time because they won't be home and Even will have to be bothered with an intense boner all day and it makes Isak cackle to himself. He doesnt get up before Even on weekends but Even came home late last night so he gets up around 8 and makes him his peanut butter banana smoothie. He opens the pack of pills he picked up from the pharmacy and crushes two pills with a knife. 

He pours it into his smoothie and blends it on low as to not wake up Even. He pours it in their to go container and walks to the bedroom. He crawls onto the bed and climbs on top of Even and leans down to kiss his cheek

"Baby, wake up" He whispers softly. Evens eyes flutter open and he peaks up at Isak, "You're so cute" He smiles softly. 

"We have to go on our hike today, yeah?" Even nods and sits up, wiping his tired eyes. "Is that for me?" Even nudges to the cup in his hand. Isak nods handing it to him . Even thanks him and take a sip.

"So good, thank you baby" He presses his hands to Isaks cheeks and kisses his lips. "I'll get dressed and we can go" Isak nods and gets up to let Even be.

.

They arrive at the hike about a half hour later and Even has drank about half of his smoothie and Isak is deviously waiting for it to kick in. They start the hike and it's so many trees that the shade is blocking out the sun which is great.

"Babe, we should get tacos or something after this. I'm already starving" Even says.

Isak giggles "Okay, we haven't even gotten up yet though, calm down. Did you finish your drink?"

"No, you want some?" He offers 

Isak shakes his head, "Just want to make sure you drink it before its not cold anymore."

"I only have a little bit left anyway" He says and gulps the rest. They're about one fourth of the way through their hike when Even tells him he's feeling weird.

"What do you mean?" Isak ask as he keeps walking. 

"I don't know, I just feel weird"

Youre fine, babe. come on"

They make it approximately seven minutes further before Even stops them again, needing to sit down, "Baby" Isak whines.

"Give me a minute, I don't know what's going on"

Isak leans in to kiss him and caress his thighs, "Drink some of your water" Even drinks a little bit before they get back up to continue. As they're walking through the pathway, Isak leading the way, he feels the older boy gently take his hand. Isak turns to look at him and Even pulls Isak closer, wrapping his arms around Isak, bodies pressed together. He kisses his neck softly, "I'm so horny right now" He whispers.

Isak looks at Even startled like he's surprised he's randomly turned on in the woods.

"What? That's so random"

"I know but I'm really hard right now"

"From what?"

"I don't know" Even genuinely replies.

"Lets keep walking, it'll help. Think about something else"

They walk for another three minutes.

"Isak, it's not going away and your ass in those shorts aren't helping" He says from behind him. Isak chuckles as he continues walking. He's stopped not long after when Even aggressively pulls his hand to stop Isak from walking and pulls his body to press against his and Isak very much feels Evens erection pressed against him. 

Isak looks up at Even innocently,  "What?"

"I need you like right now, baby." He says desperately in a hushed tone. 

"Even.." He says confused. "We're in public"

"I know but I need you to suck me off. I can't wait" 

"Can't do that babe" He says and turns to walk off.

"No one's here. Isak, please." 

"Nope" He pops the p.

"We have to go back to the car then. I can't hike like this."

"Noo" Isak pouts. 

"So suck me off" Even says getting frustrated.

"Why the hell are you so horny out of nowhere?" 

"I don't know" he says seriously and walks up to grab Isaks hand, "Let's go" 

"Party pooper" Isak says grumpily but the cackles are loud in his head because this is going exactly as planned and Even is expecting to get some when they get in the car but he's not going to give it to him.

As they're walking back, Even has no self control and wraps his arm around Isaks neck, "You're so fucking beautiful, baby"

Isak chuckles, "You sound drunk" 

"I feel like I am, I haven't been this horny before. I can't wait till we get in that car"

"Why?" Isak pretends he's clueless.

"So you can get me off"

"I don't feel like it"

"Seriously? I never needed a blowjob so much in my life like I can't do anything unless this goes down" 

"I haven't been feeling well" he teases with a smirk.

"You were feeling fine last night when you wanted to ride me, don't play like that."

When they finally get down to the parking lot, they hop in the car. It's pretty empty and Even immediately starts unbuttoning his pants.

"Even, you can't take your dick out. What are you doing?"He says dramatically.

Even pulls his erection out and fuck, the tip is purple and veins pronounced and Isak feels bad but it's also kind of hilarious.

"Please, come on" Even starts stroking himself but Isak stops him, "Drive" Isak says

Even takes a deep breath, putting the key in, putting the car in drive, backs out of the lot and drives off. He reaches his hand over to Isaks neck, trying to bring his mouth down to his dick. Isak laughs and pulls back, "Stop"

"Why are you being like that?"

"I'm a lady" Isak replies with a shrug of his left shoulder and a smile.

"Since when? we've done worst in this car and you've gotten me off while I was driving before"

"I've changed, I'm very classy now" 

Evens brows furrow, "Are you messing with me?" He ask, eyes still on the road.

"No, what do you mean? Put your dick away, a truck driver can drive by and see."

"Maybe they will get me off then"

Isak rolls his eyes, "Very funny" And stuffs Evens hard on back into his pants.

"This is seriously crazy, I've  never been hard like this"He says in disbelief. 

"I know why you're hard" Isak says. Even looks over at Isak suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"I may have put Viagra in your smoothie"

Evens jaw drops, "What the fuck?"

Isak laughs and nods. Even shakes his head with a slight smirk like this is really the boyfriend he's chosen.

"Jokes on you, you gotta take this dick when we get home anyway"

Isak laughs, "Whatever, it was a good prank. wasn't it?"

"We could of had a good hike too. I knew there had to be a reason you weren't giving me head. You take any excuse to get your mouth on me" 

Isak rolls his eyes and reaches over, palming Even who licks his lips  "Don't start this if you aren't going to finish"

Isak continues to run Even through his jeans and the older boy is letting out soft moans. Isak looks at him and can tell he's getting too turned on and his eyes are getting heavy so he pulls back. "Why did you stop?"

"We're going to get into an accident"

"You like torturing me ?" Even ask and Isak gasps as Even speeds up, rushing home, pulling up 3 minutes later.

When they make it upstairs, Even unlocks the door and walks in. He turns back to see Isak standing in the hallway still, "Lets go"

Isak shakes his head teasingly. He turns around, placing his hands on the wall and shakes his butt in Evens direction. Even grabs his hand and pulls him into the house, closing the door immediately taking his own clothes off. 

As Even goes to take Isaks shirt off, Isak runs off, still trying to continue his game but Even doesn't have time for this. His dick needs attention.

He goes to their couch and sits down , his head falling back as he starts to get himself off. He's stroking himself and Isak is elsewhere.

"Baby!!" Isak calls out, wondering why Even isn't chasing him. When he walks back into the living room and sees Even jerking off on the couch, his territorial instincts kick in as he kneels down in front of Even and pushes Evens hand away, muttering _mine_ and takes him into his mouth.

"Fuck, baby" Even chokes out and looks down at Isak, taking him down like he expertly does. Even bites his bottom lip as he runs his fingers through Isaks hair. 

Isak takes all of Even into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and the sensation is so overwhelming that Even lifts his hips off the couch and locks his hand into Isaks hair, keeping his dick engulfed in his boyfriends warm mouth. His eyes are clenched shut but he opens them when he hears Isak gagging, pulling off of him,  coughing. 

"I'm sorry" He says apologetically caressing Isaks cheek.

"It's okay" He leans up to peck Evens lips and takes him in his mouth again. Even is always in awe at how dedicated Isak is in making him feel so good and he's so good at it, he's so lucky. 

Isak only gets to suck him off for another two minutes or so before he hears Evens moaning picking up and prepares himself. 

"Holy shit baby, don't stop" Even deeply groans as he arches his hips off the couch once more as he shoots down Isaks throat, Isak happily taking everything down as he looks up at Even, his favorite look in the world. Even completely gone and turned on and satisfied, red lips from biting them so much, tinted cheeks, dazed eyes and messy hair and Isak can cum just looking at him. He licks his tip causing Even to jump slightly, sensitive after just finishing. Once Even is recovered, he pulls him up off his knees and pulls Isak into his lap and deeply, roughly and hungrily kisses him, "You're so fucking good at that" Isak pulls back, smiling and pecks his lips, "Viagra in your smoothie tomorrow?" He ask as he walks off to the bathroom. 

"You're pushing it." Even calls back


End file.
